disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Dr. Terminus
Dr. Terminus is the main antagonist of the Disney 1977 film Pete's Dragon. He is a con artist who specialized in selling "miracle cures" to unwary individuals but became obsessed with capturing Elliott after reading up on the legends of how dragon body parts are said to be infused with many useful properties. Pete's Dragon Dr. Terminus first appears in the film with his assistant Hoagy by driving his sail-powered travelling wagon into the town of Passamaquoddy, having escaped from what is either a police force or a lynch mob. The townspeople are initially angered by his return, as they still recall what happened to them on his last visit, in which his phony medicines had given them terrible effects rather than solve their problems. However, he manages to win them over by performing "miracles" on some volunteer patients (actually Hoagy in disguise), all the while mispronouncing the town's name, much to the townspeople's dismay. It is later revealed that the reason of his joke medicine business was that he was a poorly educated medical student, and that his wagon was initially pulled by horses, which he had to give up to settle a mal-practice lawsuit. Dr. Terminus is initially skeptical of the existence of Elliott the dragon when Lampie tells him and Hoagy at the local tavern, despite Hoagy later seeing Elliott in his cave along with Lampie. However, he is finally convinced after seeing the schoolhouse being wrecked as a result of Elliott's work the next day. He later looks at some medical books and realizes that dragon anatomy has many uses in medicine, and decides to capture Elliott so as to dismember him and use his body parts to create new "miracle cures" to make himself rich. Dr. Terminus initially tries to offer Pete for Elliott, but is refused after he says he doesn't own him. Not wanting to give up, he then allies with the gruesome Gogans, who wish to get rid of Elliott so that they can force Pete back into a miserable life of child labor and cruelty, as well as the townspeople, playing on their superstition about Elliott being the reason for their lack of fish. That night, Dr. Terminus lures Pete to the boathouse while he sends Hoagy to Elliott's cave to lure him over. Once Elliott arrives, the townspeople drop a large fishing net onto him and try to restrain him while Dr. Terminus attempts to kill him with a harpoon. After a fierce struggle, Elliott breaks free and scatters the townspeople, and then rescues Pete from the Gogans. In the end Dr. Terminus meets his defeat when, in an effort to harpoon Elliott, his leg is caught in the rope and he is sent catapulting through the ceiling, ending up dangling upside down near a telephone pole. In a last-ditch effort, the helpless Dr. Terminus tries to offer buying Elliott's "spare parts" (i.e. loose skin and hair), to which he declines and proceeds to destroy Dr. Terminus' travelling wagon, ending his scamming business. It is unknown what happened to him after that. Quotes *"Are they still after us?" *"'Quassima-what'?" *How wonderful to see your smiling faces again. All of you! You know, I've never known such warmth, such... welcome, such loving hospitality." *"Thank you, thank you, thank you! I sense enthusiasm. I sense loving response. That's why I feel that this is my home away from home." *"'Passama-hoddy'? I know! It's 'Passamashloddy'!" *"I hear someone. I hear someone calling me; someone in need. A human being, crying out, for another great human being. For a service, only I'' can provide. Madam, Dr. Terminus is here, to cure you!" *"What's your problem, lady?!" *"That will be exactly $1.00, madam. Fifty cents, an ear!" *All he wants, is a miracle, folks. How can I deny him? If he's willing to pay for it! And ''he's gonna get it! *"Do you mind if I sound optimistic? This is the worst town on our route! I hate Pass- Pass- Pastavazoolie, whatever the name is!" *"I don't want to cure anybody here. They all deserve to have, whatever they have." *"I've had nothing but bad luck. Bad luck in this burg! (after Lampie knocks down some bottles) see what I mean?" *"Umm, you need, a veterinarian, hm? Why do you ask?" *"Well, in my educated opinion, sir, I believe that you've been in your lighthouse far too long. Yet, if the existence of a dragon could be proven, it would have an impact of, gigantic proportions. Mythology and legend, could become history and science. One could make a quick buck with it." *"What is an 'El-El-El, Dra-Dra-Dra'?" *"You saw a belching dragon, hmm? You sure you weren't belching yourself in front of the mirror, hmm?" *"I just realized. I can't stand you when you're sober. Out. Go get yourself a good, stiff drink!" *"Why is there a bell ringing?" *"It's too early, stupid." *"First, he tells me there's a dragon, now, he tells me money talks. Will miracles never cease?" *(offering Pete rewards for Elliott) "Deliver Elliott to me, and the fiver is yours. Plus, a special ointment of mine, designated to bring on puberty, two years ahead of time. And that's better than a dragon, hmm?" (chuckles) *"Where is he; does he speak English?" *"That dragon doesn't belong to anybody. He's fair game, and he's going to be ours." *"Maybe put him]] on a ranch. Breed him? Big stud fees." *"He knows you, he trusts you!" *"Hoagy, we all are put on this earth for a purpose, and the time for your purpose is now. I have always known, that inside that pale, frail, pathetic shell of a man, there is a Vesuvius, ready to erupt. I have known you, man and beast, since you were nine. But now, Hoagy, now, you're still nothing! But you could be something!! You could be a somebody! You could be a legend, Hoagy, a legend in your own lifetime! Not a joke! The moment is here, Hoagy! GRAB IT! Today the jester, TOMORROW, THE '''KING!' *"''HOAGY, GET ME DOWN!! We've got to do something; that dragon's going to get away!!" *"WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH YOU?! Don't you have any business sense?!" Trivia *Dr. Terminus is played by Jim Dale, a famous Broadway star who would later on narrate the Harry Potter books. Jim Dale is also a songwriter, being best known for being the lyricist of the film theme, Georgy Girl. *Dr. Terminus has trouble remembering the name, Passamaquoddy. When he says his variation of the town's name, he may make obscure references, either referring to a play, a character, or other things. Similarities to Other Disney Villains * Dr. Terminus has some similarities to Stromboli from Pinocchio. *#Both have traveling shows (though Dr. Terminus works with medicine, and Stromboli works with puppets). *#Both reply "YES, YES!" after their adversary says "NO! NO!" (Dr. Terminus with Pete; Stromboli with Pinocchio). *#Both have a love for money. *#Both swindle others. *Dr. Terminus shares similarities with Hans from Frozen. *#Both want to kill a magical being for their own devices (Dr. Terminus vs. Elliott; Hans vs. Elsa). *#Both play on the frightened citizens (Dr. Terminus and the fishermen; Hans and the dignitaries). Gallery Petes-dragon-disneyscreencaps.com-9911.jpg|Dr. Terminus and Hoagy buzzed off by the lighthouse's foghorn Petes-dragon-disneyscreencaps.com-9930.jpg|Dr. Terminus' hat stuck Petes-dragon-disneyscreencaps.com-9936.jpg|Dr. Terminus almost deaf Petes-dragon-disneyscreencaps.com-11419.jpg|Dr. Terminus meeting the Gogans Petes-dragon-disneyscreencaps.com-11592.jpg|Dr. Terminus making a deal with the Gogans Petes-dragon-disneyscreencaps com-13671.jpg|Dr. Terminus' (and Hoagy's) defeat Tumblr n28gv3iaDD1qiceiuo1 1280.jpg Category:Henchmen Category:Villains Category:Doctors Category:Anti-heroes Category:Males Category:Live-Action Villains Category:Pete's Dragon characters Category:Adults Category:Presumably Deceased characters Category:Characters Category:Idiots Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Disney Villains Category:Disney characters Category:Live-Action Characters